


Stay With Me Tonight

by MaybeMan



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comforting, Crying, Handholding, Hugging, M/M, benrey has enough, may or may not took inspiration from that one scene from lisa: the painful, of this shit, wrote this out of pure insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMan/pseuds/MaybeMan
Summary: Benrey is working the night-shift at the Black Mesa Facility and it turns out somebody else is still in the sector with him. Benrey didn't know what to expect next but it definitely wasn't this.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	Stay With Me Tonight

The clock ticked and clacked away and hammered through the head of the cynical security guard and the noise ricocheted in his brain. The only other noises present in the room are the young guard's shallow breathing and the buzzing of the vending machines. As per usual it has been an exceedingly stressful day, he had to deal with a colleague who had gotten a sugar rush due to drinking the cheap sodas, getting Benrey the excuse that "Drinking sodas make you see faster." He also had to deal with some old croak causing some technical difficulties to the Wikipedia Server room (Why do we even own Wikipedia? Whatever.) 

Benrey was on night shift in the Anomalous Material Labs in order to make a little more money on the side to fund his PSN subscription. and he was in the break room. The rest of the sector was utterly dead quiet due to everyone having gone home for the evening. The security guard sat in his seat and he kept his ears open for any uneven sounds and his eyes open for any intruders who have unlawful intentions in mind.

And then, he hears it, the opening of the automatic door that leads into the lockers and bathrooms. There was no way, no god damn way that someone would be still here. The footsteps echoed and penetrated through the dead silence and they were coming closer to the break room. It was most likely nothing to worry about but Benrey couldn't help but tense up and prepared himself for the worst.

The footsteps came closer, and closer...

And closer...

And closer...

And then, a shadow slithered in the entrance way

And then, a man entered the break room.

"Oh hey Benrey, your still here?" Gordon spoke. Benrey relaxes and responses in his typical categoric voice

"Yeah..."

Gordon shot Benrey with a confused glance.

"Are you alright? You seem more depressed than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine bro, don't worry 'bout it."

Gordon nodded in acknowledgment and continued his walk into the hallway

"Actually, no. I'm not okay." Benrey said in a rather defeated yet relieved tone. 

Gordon turned and re-entered the break room and sat on a chair opposite to Benrey and spoke up.

"So, what's eating at you?"

"Oh? Actually it's nothing, I just need somebody to me company for a good while."

Gordon thought it was a tad weird that somebody like Benrey needed company, considering that the dude was a pretty hard nut to crack but Gordon shrugged it off. The two sat awkwardly for a good few minutes, just letting the buzz of the machinery assault their hearing, until Benrey spoke up

"The floor looks and smells pretty nice, it's smells l-like lemon clorox and...blue..." Benrey dug his glance into the floor even more and slanted his eyes "...balls" He finished his sentence with a sharp tone.

"Ahh, never mind."

Gordon definitely now knew that something was eating away at Benrey, and he was going to found out.

"Alright, something is bothering you dude."

"Huh?" Benrey attempted to act dumbfounded but he knew that Gordon has got him on the ropes and his eye moved from the floor to the onto the steel table.

"I don't know man...I wish my job was just like yours." Gordon cocked his head in confusion but Benrey resumed.

"Like, your job is great man! You get do many of the awesome experiments around here, do research otherworldly anomalies and hang out with all the big shots around like that asshole Barney fuckin' Callho-"

Benrey stopped midway through the last word of his previous sentence but had no difficulty continuing on.

"While I'm stuck here with this crappy red shift security guard job, where I have to stand around all day, checking passports due to the new bullshit processing policy, and sometimes I get the short end of the stick and have to do some of the janitor's dirty work because he made some bullshit excuse to stay home so that he can je-"

"Benrey please! Calm yourself down! You're going to pop a blood vessel or a vein if you don't."

Benrey didn't even know he was crying until he putted his hands in his face and simmered through his teeth. He was convinced that the tears was due to the tiredness he was feeling, but he knew that was bullshit, he knew Gordon would think that's bullshit. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"I...I-I don't know what do anymore. I'll probably be stuck working here for the rest of my li-"

Benrey suddenly felt a hand in his own one to comfort and soothe him. He didn't have any of that 'Black Mesa Sweet Voice" or whatever but he was sure as hell he was going to calm Benrey.

"Hey Benrey."

Benrey sniffed and cleaned his nose with his blue collar shirt sleeve

"Y-Yeah?"

"Ya wanna hold me?"

Benrey was muddled by Gordon's offer but he won't waste this one and only opportunity, so he just silently nodded. Gordon got up from his seat and made his way other to sit on the one right next to Benrey, and just like that, the two were holding each other in their arms. This went on for what felt like for hours but Benrey didn't care, in fact, both of them didn't care at all. 

"Hey man, thank you for doing this for me, no seriously bro, thanks a lot." Benrey said

"No real sweat Triple B. Are you all calmed down now?"

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine now." The two separated from the hug and Benrey asked a question.

"Say, how much time you got left here before you leave?" Gordon looked at the time on his digital watch which read '10:52' and responded with:

"Eh, fuck it. I've got plenty of time until I actually have to leave the facility, you up for a game of monopoly?"

Benrey ecstatically looked at Gordon "Holy shit bro, you actually have that? 

"Yeah, I brought it around for Tommy's party that one time and now it just sits there in my locker cubicle collecting dust."

"Fucking sweet bro, i'll play but only if I get to play as the car piece, Gordon Feetman."

That nickname has always slightly infuriated Gordon but he couldn't help but chuckled at the security guard's taunt as the two made their way to Gordon's locker.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: if tommy didn't exist then benrey would be my top favourite character. Also 'Triple B' is a (pretty inaccurate) reference to benrey's actual full name


End file.
